Without Words
by Chelz1234
Summary: Set after 'Let Them Eat Cake'. House realises that Cuddy likes him, how will he react?


**Title: **Without Words

**Rating: **M

**Part: **1/1

**Pairing: **Huddy

**Words: **1918

**Genre: **Romance / Angst / Smut

**Other: **Set after 'Let Them Eat Cake'. My first Huddy fic so please be nice. XD Reviews really appreciated.

**- - - - - - - **

House looked up to see Cuddy walking away from his office. He quickly told DeeDee that he had to be somewhere and without a second glance back at her walked out of his office. He wasn't sure what had made him get Cuddy's old desk out of storage, it just felt like something he should do. Also this one act of niceness would surely allow him to get away with weeks of innuendo and crazy treatments without her stopping him.

He caught up to her as she stood by the lift and was surprised to see her eyes rimming with tears. "Oh God it's that time of month isn't it?"

"Shut up House" she had looked away from him attempting to hide the fact she was nearly crying.

"Either it's that time of the month or something has really upset you. I guess you've seen your office?"

Cuddy didn't look around at him but did answer softly with "Yes, thank you for the desk."

"You're crying over a desk?" House was fully ready to start mocking her when to his surprise she shook her head.

"No, the desk was a nice thing to do."

"Nice enough that it made you cry?"

"No"

House looked at her curiously trying to work out what was going on. This open display of emotion wasn't like her at all. "Well if it's not your hormones and it's not the desk… it must have been something else you saw. Now I would normally say it was some kind of dying child but your office has only just been finished so you must have come straight from there. There's no dying children between your office and my office. So nothing to make you teary."

"House leave it."

"If it's not something that you saw before my office then it must be something you saw in my office." The penny finally dropped and House realised what it was that had caused the tears. "This is because you saw me and DeeDee together isn't it? You're jealous. No jealous would make you pissy with me. You're upset. You're only upset when… Oh God you're in love with me aren't you?" A look of disbelief and amusement crossed his face.

"House I said to leave it." The lift arrived and Cuddy got in. He was unsure whether he had really guessed correctly but when she turned around to face him the tears that she had been trying to suppress were beginning to leak down her pale cheek.

"I'm right aren't I?" The mocking tone had gone and House was nothing more than shocked. Cuddy didn't answer and the lift doors shut behind her.

- - - - - - -

"She's in love with me."

James Wilson looked up from his desk to see his best friend standing in front of his with a look of shock and amusement on his face. "I'm guessing from your excitement and the fact that you look surprised the she you're talking about isn't Cameron?"

"No, though this really shows how much of a babe magnet I am. First Cameron and now Cuddy."

"Lisa Cuddy? Hospital administrator Cuddy?"

"Yes that Cuddy. She saw me talking to DeeDee. She cried."

"Seriously?" Wilson put his pen down. The conversation had stopped being an annoying interruption and was now one that he was genuinely interested in.

"Seriously. She practically admitted it to me."

"Practically" Wilson smiled. This was sounding less and less like an exciting bit of information and sounding more and more like something House had…

"I didn't imagine it. She was crying and when I said she was in love with me she didn't deny it."

"She ignored your stupid remarks. I do that too does it mean I'm in love with you?"

"Possibly. But you aren't usually crying at the time."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "It's probably just her hormones. She could have come from…"

"Nope. No hormones and no dying children."

"House it's obvious to everyone that you and Lisa like each other. But the suggestion that she is actually in love with you… House half the time she doesn't even like you… hell half the time I don't even like you."

"Alright then explain why she was so upset that I was with another woman. And don't tell me that there might be another explanation because there isn't. I checked."

"With another woman?"

"We were talking, and laughing; I think she may have touched my shoulder."

Wilson sighed. "Then go and talk to her."

"Who DeeDee? And say what? That if she wants me then she'd better get in there fast because my boss and apparently also my best friend are going to make a play for me?"

Ignoring everything else that he had said Wilson replied with "No not DeeDee, Cuddy."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Well yes that is what human beings tend to do. They talk to each other about their feelings rather than being rude and sarcastic towards each other. House you're like a little boy in the playground. You like her but you don't want to admit you do. So rather than deal with how you're feeling you pull her pigtails and ping her bra strap."

"Hey how come I'm the child that won't talk about how they're feeling? She's the one crying…"

"Do you blame her for not telling you how she's feeling? That's if she is actually feeling anything and this isn't all just some fantasy you worked out in your head. House she probably knows that if she told you how she felt you'd just mock her. She's protecting herself."

"From the man she's in love with? Surely that counts as being messed up?"

"Just talk to her House for all out sakes."

- - - - - - -

Cuddy heard a knock on her door and reluctantly got off her chair to answer it. It was obviously going to be Wilson who was coming to tell her that being in love with House was stupid and that they could never be together. And probably a hundred other things that she already knew. She got to the door and opened it hoping that it wasn't anyone other than Wilson, she had just had a shower so she had no make-up on, her hair was dripping slightly down her back, and she was dressed in an old black vest top and a pair of jeans. Opening the door she found House standing in front of her.

"If you've come here to mock me…"

She was cut off by House who had leant in and kissed her. She responded for a second before he pulled back.

"What was that?"

"Wilson said we should talk about our feelings, but I've always been more of a doing man."

He moved forward and shut her front door behind him. They both stared at each other for a moment before she leant in towards him and returned the kiss. It quickly became more passionate and he forced his tongue in between her lips and into her mouth. She did the same back and he tasted her warm delicate tongue as it began exploring his mouth.

There was very little space in the hall and continuing the kiss they both began heading towards the living room. House was grateful that she hadn't tried to lead him upstairs resulting in the moment being spoilt by him having to limp up nearly thirty stairs. They made it to the living room and she slid his jacket of his shoulders. She followed it up by removing his shirt and then pulling his t-shirt over his head. He could feel her pulse racing as she pressed herself against his bare chest. He moved her back slightly and removed her t-shirt as quickly as he could manage. The kiss became more passionate and in seconds his hands were at the waistband of her jeans, undoing them and casting them aside to the pill of clothes in the corner of the room.

Her hands grabbed at him own jeans and yanked them off him. Once she had done this he knew that she would able to see that the excitement meant his penis was already erect and ready to go. A giggle escaped from her lips and he ran his right hand round her back, unhooking and removing her bra in one swift movement.

He pulled her with him onto the sofa and then rolled her around so that he was straddled above her with his right leg out at an angle. It occurred to Cuddy that she should probably ask him if he was alright but she was distracted by the fact that his mouth had left her lips and his kisses were moving down her neck. He worked his way across her chest and to her left breast. He kissed around it before teasing her nipple with his tongue. She let out a squeal and seeing the grin on his face knew that he had done it intentionally with the intent of being the one in control.

Determined to fight back she released her right arm from his grip and moved her hand to his groin. She began massaging him gently and then began pushing down more with her thumb, he became harder in her hand but she still hadn't got quite what she wanted. She increased the speed of the massage and then moved her thumb to the tip. She hit a sensitive spot and warm liquid escaped over her hand.

She knew that he would be out for revenge and watched nervously as he manoeuvred himself so that his head was between her thighs. He began running his tongue along the inside of her thighs but it soon moved to a far more sensitive area. She felt it slid into her and yelled out his name.

Anger went coursing through her. He upset her, turned up to her house obviously planning to have sex with her, and now was completely controlling her. She used all her strength to roll him over so that she was straddling him. Now who was in control. She pushed down letting her enter him. She felt herself go wet again as he used his hips to ensure he went in deeper. She dug her nails into his back and rocked a little from side to side. She heard him yell her name and knew that she was in control again.

- - - - - - -

House lay flat on his back on the sofa with Cuddy laying curled into his chest. "I was right, that was better than talking."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "So now what do we do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know Greg, I don't know."

"Well we could go out somewhere tonight, maybe even try that talking thing Wilson suggested."

"Really" Cuddy was pleased that House obviously hadn't just turned up for the sex.

"Really. But there are two conditions."

Cuddy should have known. "Go on."

"One, we can talk about anything you want as long as it doesn't involve how either of us feel about each other; and two, after dinner we come back and do that again."

Cuddy smiled and looked up into his eyes. "Deal."


End file.
